Turquoise Blaze: Marisa's Story
by lightfox847
Summary: Time always will tell the tale. At least that's what Marisa thought. As she dreams of the thief, Phantom Skye, her mother, Bella, goes missing. When will this ever end? Only time will tell... The sequel to Indigo Fire: Bella's Story
1. Prolouge

Everything had been a dark, cruel world. Even Marisa's parents didn't know how she felt, as they were wild Indians. They lived on the small island of Mushroom Island, covered in jungle. Marisa had always belonged to the big city.  
The sun heated her dark head, as she had now fully inherited her father's hair. The summer air mixed with the ocean waves, making her hair frizz all over.  
"Hey, Maris! Done pretending you were a guy?" Emma, her cousin joked. She had white blond hair, longer than her mother's. On top of it was a cowboy hat, which her father had bought her not long ago. She wore a long, white dress and her hair tied with a silver ribbon.  
"You wish," Marisa answered, grinning.  
"Teddy's looking for you. He wants to make sure your not leaving till he turns eighteen."  
"Whatever. The only reason I have to leave is for a love life, which we both know is what I don't need."  
"You kidding me?! That Kelly kid seems your type."  
"Haha. Real funny, Emms."  
Emma skipped off, just as she always did when she ran out of insulting stuff to say.  
Marisa sat down at a small bench, and dozed off. Her dream was of a young man, but she couldn't make out his features. The blurred vision left her, leaving nothing but darkness.


	2. Off to the City

Right before she woke up, The image appeared... more focused this time. Silver hair, turquoise eyes, and a grin that scared her mind forever. He called out, "CHICK-BEAM...FIRE!"  
Marisa awoke an hour later, paralyzed on the ground. She quickly got up and ran towards the docks.  
"Marisa! You- never mind. Just... don't hurt yourself. And have fun. Find the perfect guy, and don't settle for anything less."  
"Marisa... Leaving... Sad. Don't want go."  
"Sorry, dad," Marisa ran onto the ship and met up with her cousin, Teddy.  
"Well, we're finally leaving. Off to a big city... Finally! About time, too."  
Teddy sighed as she ran below deck. Anything to keep her from yelling farewells to everyone on the island.

"Storm!! Storm!! Everyone below deck!! STORM!!!" 

"Ow..."  
"Dearest maiden, are you alright?"


	3. Love is Found

"Beautiful maidens such as yourself shouldn't be wandering at the beach alone. It's not safe. A criminal such as myself might find you. Oh, looks like fate already made its way..."  
"W-What are you talking about?"  
"Do you not know? Your in such plentiful lands... Forget-Me-Not Valley. Only the most beautiful maidens live here..."  
"Your doing it again..."  
"Hehe... Doing what?"  
Marisa shook her head. "Never mind."  
"Of course... Shall I show you around?"  
"I guess... Sure."  
Skye helped Marisa to her feet. He led her to a small town.  
"Oh no..."  
"What is it, my maiden?"  
Marisa shook her head again. He obviously didn't get her.  
"That's Celia... Martin. They've tried forever to make a successful relationship. Marlin just doesn't seem interested enough. And that's Rock. He's got Lumina on his eye. She lives in the mansion in the west. Then there's Gustafa... Nami... Carter and Flora... Griffin and Muffy... Don't worry, I don't expect you to remember everyone's name."  
"For such a small place... There sure is a lot of people."  
"There's much more... People from Mineral town... Cliff, Gray, Kai, Rick, Trent, Mary, Popuri, Karen, and Elli. That's about it for Mineral town... Haha... I think that's enough for tonight..."  
"In recognize most of those people... They visited the islands all the time... That girl there kinda reminds me of my aunt, Sabrina..."  
"Mary? Karen and Popuri always seemed bothered by that."  
"Oh, and there's the 'Wicked Witch of the West'. Hm... I haven't seen that guy before..."  
"Teddy...?"  
"Haha! No wonder she's all over him!"  
"Teddy!" The Witch Princess exclaimed, embracing him tightly.  
"Phantom Skye! What are you doing here?!" A girl yelled. She had light brown hair, similar to Teddy's. A yellow headband held it back. She had wore an old-styled green checked dress, with an orange collar. "And who's that? Your partner in crime?"  
Marisa looked up at Skye, then looked back at Lumina and answered,"If I'm not, than who am I?"  
"Ugh! I hate it when guys play head games with me!"  
Then it hit her. Someone who didn't know she was a girl. This could work out...  
"Hehe... Have to spoil our fun, now do you? If only all maidens were as wonderfully fun as you..."  
"C'mon Skye...," Marisa said, walking away. Skye waited for her to be at least five meters away.  
"Chick-beam..."  
"What do you think your doing this time? Robbing Celia and Marlin again?! You w-"  
"FIRE!!!"  
Lumina froze in place. She looked entirely paralyzed.  
"Err... I'll get you, Phantom Skye! Just you wait!"  
"I'm coming, Maris."


	4. Still Not Aware

"What was that?"  
"Haha... You know a magician never reveals their secrets..."  
"Right. I shouldn't have asked."  
"...?! Why?"  
"Oh... Um..."  
"Forget it. You've already caused me enough trouble..."  
"Wha-?!"  
"CHICK-BEAM... FIRE!!!"

"He's dead, Celia. Isn't it obvious?"  
"Real funny, Rock!"  
"Jeez... It's like you can't take a joke..."  
"Hello... Hello... Can you get up?"  
Marisa back-flipped and landed softly on the ground.  
"Oh, wow! What a neat trick!"  
"Where'd he go...? Phantom Skye..?"  
"No one knows... He just sorta.... You know, goes where ever..."  
"Hm... Anyway... Who are you?"  
"I'm Celia. This is Rock. And you are?"  
"Maris."  
"Oh, no! Not again!" A blond women came running out the door of a nearby house. "Not Phantom Skye again! This is the third time this week!"  
"Oh, no! Muffy! Can't you keep that thief under control?!"  
Marisa waked off. She didn't like these people, not one bit. They were too stressed, too uptight. Rock chased after him.  
"Girls are just too annoying, aren't they? I know- how about I show you around to the rest of the guys? That's sure to calm you down!"  
"That's... That sounds... cool."  
"I knew you'd say that! C'mon!"  
Rock grabbed her by the arm, dragging her into the house Muffy came out of.  
"Hey, Griffin! Check it out! We've got another guy in the valley!"  
"You going to order anything?"  
"No..."  
"Then get out."  
"M'kay. Well, Maris, that's Griffin for ya'."  
The two went around the valley, meeting all the guys there. The only one Marisa took interest in was Dr. Trent, but she thought the opposite once finding out he was married.  
"Is everyone here this boring?"  
"Pretty much. But it grows on you."  
Marisa walked off without saying anything else. She attempted to walk to the spring, where the Harvest Goddess lived. She almost got there, but was interrupted by Celia.  
"Wait! Maris! I-"  
Celia tripped.


	5. Not An Intention

Celia rolled off of Maris. "I'm _so _sorry about that..."  
"Ugh... Don't worry... My mom's gone through worse..."  
"That was so not my intention... And now I've forgotten what I was going to tell you... "  
"I'm sure you'll remember... eventually..."  
"It wasn't even the worst accidental kiss ever," Celia said then licked her lips out of habit. "Seriously? Cherry?"  
Marisa was completely silent as Celia's face was filled with shock. She covered her mouth with her hand. "I-I..."  
"Yup..."  
Celia ran off screaming. Marlin stopped her, embracing Celia.  
"I... I kissed... _A girl."_

"I'm going to bless your bar with my presence at midnight for a drink. Phantom Skye."  
"Thank you for helping us out, Maris!"  
"No problem, Muffy. Anything to get on your good side."  
"Er... I guess your not a people person..."  
Maris paced up and down the Blue Bar. Skye was going to be here any minute now, and she needed to see him one more time. She was irresistibly in love with him, and whenever he left, she felt dead inside.  
"Do I smell curry? C'mon Griffin, let's go check it out," Muffy said. She grabbed Griffin's hand, and led him out the door.  
The door swung open, and Skye stepped in. He looked at Marisa and smiled. "It seems as if fate drew us together again..."  
"Hello, Phantom Skye. I guess fate-"  
"Haha... Never would have thought you were a believer in fate... I'm sorry... But I don't really have time to chat. You won't speak of this to anyone... will you?" Skye kissed her hand, the way a prince would have.  
"Of course not... Here. I'll find the list of stock, and cross off..."  
"Wonderful idea. Only problem is..."  
"Don't worry. I can forge anyone's signature with ease."  
"Excellent."  
They went on for about ten minutes, Marisa crossing off whatever Skye took. It wasn't long before Skye had left, seemingly forgetting to say goodbye. Marisa put the list back upon the counter, folding back the top-left corner, just like Muffy had.

"Are you sure Phantom Skye didn't come?"  
"Of course," Marisa lied.  
"Hm... You must be something like a lucky charm, Maris."


	6. Fear

"So I tell the guy, 'If you wanna get credit, just make sure it looks like you did it."  
"You are so lame, Rock. If you want credit, you have to tell the people you did it, then in a couple weeks time when they have proof against you, just run off and hide for a couple days."  
"That's genius! Maris, are you some kind of miracle worker?"  
Marisa giggled softy, then left the Blue Bar. The early morning wind felt rather calm that morning, and surprisingly, Maris enjoyed it. She happy skipped about the valley, singing to herself.

_If you are: perfect,  
What am I; What am I?  
If you are: nothing  
What am I; What am I?_

"Regis! LET ME GO!!!"  
"SILENCE!" Regis cried out, striking Bella across her face with a kitchen knife. She screamed densely in pain, her face cut and bleeding.

"Where is Bella Pauidan? After the murder of her mother, villagers claim she was kidnapped by her former step father...," read Rock. He snickered after reading. "Maris, check out this subtitle. Also missing: Marisa Pauidan and Teddy Maverick. They were supposed to head to the city, but their boat got lost at sea. Isn't that original?" he joked. He snickered a bit, but Marisa burst out laughing.  
"That's me, idiot!"  
"Tch. Yah, right, Maris."  
Marisa shook her head. Rock didn't get it, neither would he ever. She continued on the small path to Mineral Town. She had always wanted to go there, but never got the time. By the time she was halfway up the path, a twig snapped behind her. She hastily turned back.  
"Hello?"


	7. Relief

A wolf's howl broke out into the silence. Everything seemed so still, so, quiet. Not a breath was taken for the next passing moments, and an eerie howling of nothingness began to overcome the valley. Marisa stood there motionless, a white fog escaping her gaping mouth. A pale hand was carefully placed on her shoulder.  
Marisa screamed.

Bella scanned through the shadowed landscape. There was a small light from above, and water coated the ground beneath here. She wanted to tell herself that she was going to be okay, that someone was probably looking for her this very moment. A piece of duck-tape prevented her from doing so, so she panicked.

"Phantom Skye!" Marisa screamed, panting heavily.  
"Sorry, Marisa. Didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine."  
Marisa ginned kindheartedly, her auburn eyes racing about the scenery. She still panted, but it was much softer. She giggled softly, placed her arms around Skye's neck, and kissed him.


	8. Struck By

Skye smiled blissfully. He snickered without thought, without remorse. He never really thought about something like this -- something like _that_ happening to him.  
"MARISA!!!" Skye screamed. A dark-furred wolf plunged at her. It bit her arm, then ran off. Marisa think she heard it say, "Sorry. I thought you were Nami."

Paranormal snickered. Sabrina now reclined on the tile floor, half dead. She glanced back at the unconscious form of Bella. It was well worth knocking her out to gain a few hours worth of payback. Bella's pain was her pain, so revenge was just about necessary. Paranormal cleaned her katana with a cloth rag, wiping the blood from it.

Marisa awoke in the Mineral Town clinic, her sight oddly obscured. Everything blurred and buzzed about. She could faintly her Elli call out, "Are you alright?"  
Marisa sighed enough to let her know she was conscious. Elli placed a cloth on her wound, coated in a stinging liquid.  
"Don't worry. You won't turn... At least not this time," Elli remarked. That was the last thing she heard before passing out again.

"Dude. That was awesome. It like, jumped out of the bushes and like, totally grabbed you! It was so awesome!" Rock called out. He ran towards Marisa, grinning awkwardly. He jumped up and down a lot, mimicking the event.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Marisa claimed sarcastically. She was more than in pain, she was in agony.  
"Then that phantom dude like, made you disappear. Then you came back and it like, came into this conversation. Isn't that like, awesome?!"

Regis entered the small ocean-side house. Alongside him was Lanna, dagger in hand.  
"What you do to Bella?!" Shea screamed before pouncing on Regis, but missed by a couple inches. He landed directly on Lanna's face, grabbed her by her shirt collar, and stabbed her several times.  
"Good afternoon, cousin," Will said. His eyes burned a blood-red, and fangs dripped down from his smile. He glided down upon Shea, knocking him to the ground.


	9. Waking the Demon

Marisa screamed in agony. The sun was now rising, and the day had been absolutely cloudless. Why wasn't Skye here?! Couldn't he at least leave a note or something?  
"Maris, dude. Calm down. So what if that thief doesn't come?"  
"Don't you get it?! I love him!"  
"Ugh... Oh, wow...," Rock complained.  
Marisa slapped him. He stumbled backwards, landing into Lumina's arms.  
"Rock! Ugh... Your such a mess..."

Bella awoke in nothing but solitude. A small trickle of blood hit her forehead. She hastily moved her position so it would drip into her mouth.  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, BELLA!!!"  
Sabrina broke through the ceiling. She grabbed her by throat, rolled over, and fell down some stairs. Bella reached out for something, to prevent her from falling. She grabbed on to a small amulet, and with that, she was gone.

"Father! Nine-one-one!" Sabrina announced over a communication device.  
"Will!"  
"Yes, Uncle," Will replied. He and Regis converted into swarms of bats, making an emergency exit.  
Bella faded into the home. She ran over towards Shea, tears escaping her.

Marisa bared her fangs. Not only was she half-vampire, but she physically changed based on her mood. Usually it was just her eye color. But, then again, she never experienced rage like this.  
"M-Marisa! C-Clam down!" Lumina urged. Taking a couple steps back, she hallowed her breathing.  
Rock, fearing for his life, pushed Lumina towards Marisa. "T-Take her instead!"  
A hawk swung overhead. Following it, the wolf, a leopard, and a bear. The wolf pounced onto Marisa, it's eyes seeming to say, "Control yourself."


	10. Skye Appears

"Get off!"  
Marisa forced the wolf off her. It landed with a soft whimper.  
"What do you animals want with me?!"

"No, no, no..."  
Bella shook her head maniacally. She didn't want anything to happen to Shea, but fate was fate.  
"No... Please, no..."

Skye glanced off far in the east. There was Forget-Me-Not Valley, which he refused to return to. As usual, all the girls where crazy about him. They never really seemed to factor in that there was a possibility that he didn't like them.  
"Ugh..." Skye huffed.  
He carefully walked across the steeple of the old, abandoned church. Huffing again, he vanished. A small, snowy feather was left in his place.

Dressed in a dark cloak, the phantom approached Marisa.  
"Marisa, what are you doing?"


	11. Tricked

"Marisa!"  
"Where where you?! Phantom Skye, answer me!!"  
Marisa charged at Skye, her teeth bared. The leopard made haste in catching up to her, bit me by the neck, and pulled her to the ground.  
"Control yourself," the leopard pleaded.  
Regis kicked the leopard off Marisa, sending it into the air.  
"Granddad! Uncle!" Marisa yelled, jumping up and hugging Regis. Little did she know that they had almost murdered her family.  
"C'mon Marisa. I'll take you somewhere safe."

"Everything look different. Brighter."  
"I'm so sorry about this, Shea. I should have been able to stop this..."  
"No. Shea enjoying himself."


	12. Trapped

Shea bit and scratched at the rope holding his hands behind his back. Bella just simply stared off into space. The damp, cramped basement provided perfect worry. Spiders crawled all about the ground, and water flooded through the cracks in the ceiling. Walls separated everyone, leaving them in isolation.  
Marisa's scream filled the poorly made dungeon. As a brander burned through her skin, pain overcame her mind and body. An imprint of an incomplete circle, with to edges pointing southwest and southeast, now scared her forearm. A second mark was made on her forehead, one with three claws.  
"Er..." Marisa grunted. Panting, she got to her feat.  
"Throw her in the dungeon, for now," Tubulic ordered.

Bella was now incomplete herself. Her daughter tortured, and her husband nearly killed.  
"Why did you do it, Marisa? Why did you trust them...?"


	13. Cursed?

Marisa glanced up to look at her parents. Their crimson eyes scolded her, in a way seemingly impossible.  
"You bare Tubulic's mark..."  
Bella sobbed silently. Her daughter was now... cursed.  
"So...? it's not like it's-"  
"Tubulic is the reason why we are who we are! Regis is her minion, and Regis tainted Sabrina, Will and I. And-And..."  
Bella let out tears. Everything went wrong. Not the way here happy ending was suppose to be... Or maybe it just hasn't come yet.

The wolf paced back and forth. It look about its surroundings, then at its comrades.  
"Tubulic has her," it said at to the leopard.  
"I will find her," it replied.  
The hawk beckoned towards the bear, flicked its head west, then flew off.

"Get up," Regis commanded. He picked Marisa from off the ground, and threw her into the wall.

_"She will sing till everything burns.  
While everyone screams for mercy  
Burning their lies, burning their dreams.  
All of this hate and all of this pain  
She will sing till everything burns.  
Cause were all  
Burning the inside, burning it all down."_


	14. Enjoying Being Kidnapped

Marisa jumped back. Regis had almost hit her, and that was what she needed not happen. She blocked the next several attacks with her staff, then lunged forward. The fight froze after Marisa made contact.  
"My, my. You obviously took after your father more than I thought. Still not good enough, though."  
"Regis. Don't kill the new recruit on the first day," Lanna giggled. "She still needs to survive at least through the rest of her training."  
"Oh c'mon, Lanna. Marisa isn't dead... Yet."  
Marisa let out a bolt of laughter. She had never had this much fun in her life. Tubulic and her minions where like the family Marisa never had. Well, at least not some of them.  
"Marisa, come on in. I made cookies."

Shea sat there in that same position for what seemed like hours. Bella rested on the ground beside him, crying her eyes out. It was very painful to lose your only child, let alone a relative. The two vampires glanced at each other, nodded, then went back to their original places.

The wolf shook its head. It was impossible for the hawk to find them, despite how great a searcher it was. It whimpered at the leopard, then followed the road to Mineral town. There was nothing else they could do. 


	15. Deja Vu

"Welcome, to the team, kid," Charlie congratulated. He raised a glass of wine in the air, and grinned sheepishly.  
Regis ruffled Marisa's hair. He chuckled softly, then backed up into the shadows.  
"So... You're part of the cult now?" Emma asked. "Cool."  
Vaughn hit Emma on the back of the head with some sort of metal object.  
"Jeez, Dad. I was just kidding."  
Marisa found herself wondering off. Lanna stopped her from drifting into a wall by placing her hand on her forehead.  
"Tired, are we?"  
Marissa nodded.  
"Come with me, then."  
Lanna led Marisa up a broad length of stairs, the climb was short, yet highly fatiguing. Pushing a small, wooden door open, Lanna said, "Here's your room.  
The room was very poorly lit, and the only window it had had several cracks in it. The paint was peeling, and almost completely removed. A child's bed laid in the top left hand corner. Beside the bed was a dresser, and on that dresser, was a small teddy bear. It had been sown back together multiple times, and to Marisa's surprise, the stitches said something. It read: _Bella.  
_Marisa picked up the stuffed animal. It seemed to be something... magical.  
Marisa skipped out of the room, and continued to skip down the hall. Turning to her left, a worn-down door. She opened it, and looked out at the scenery. This placed had obviously lied on a heavily populated road, since the road showed unnecessary age. The lawn was covered in child's toys, and beyond that was a tree. Not a normal tree, it was one of those spooky dead ones where the branches twisted and twined. Besides the tree, a rugged, torn sign reading, "Herring's Orphanage."  
Marisa backed away. She had heard of this place before, and that wasn't good. Stumbling upon a place like this was the last thing she wanted.

Bella continued to scratch at a plank of wood. She had almost broken through, and the wood gave under the pressure. She had just begun her escape, and had a long road ahead of her.  
Annie moaned from the opposing side of the basement. Bella had forgotten that she was still human; Annie wouldn't be able to live without excessive pain. Even if she couldn't die, she could still feel pain.

Marisa gave up. It wasn't like she was going to missed; Lanna had believed she had gone to bed. She let her body collapse, and feel into unconsciousness.


	16. Welcome to the Shadow Realm

Marisa awoke in silence. A small creek winded and twisted beside her, splashing small amounts of water about her. It was hardly noticeable, however, due to a misty rain drenching Marisa.  
A faint reminisce of Bella sat beside her, clutching a stone. She looked towards Marisa, huffed, then cried, "Who... who are you? I... I can't remember."  
The shadowed figure then disappeared.  
Marisa shook her head and ran. Approximately a mile of, she hit a barrier. Shadow collided on her end, light on the other. Not far off, stood Teddy Pauidan. He walked away, and although she screamed out his name, didn't notice Marisa.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Skye, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
"Ph-Phantom Skye!" Marisa screamed, embracing him.  
"Aw, how cute. Okay, Skye, ditch the mortal; let's go."  
"You're sure nice," Skye commented.

"W-What d-do you mean... mortal?!"  
"Haha..." Skye's sister, Nieva giggled. "You're not a phantom. And that, in my book, makes you a mortal."  
Marisa sighed. "You giggle almost as much as my mom..."

Bella screamed. Lily was dieing on the ground beneath her.  
"WILL!!!" she screamed.  
"What is it, cousin?"  
"L-lily..."  
Will darted like a speeding bullet. He smacked Bella about twenty feet in the air.  
Shea jumped up, and caught her with inevitable accuracy. "Don't know where anyone else is."


	17. Brawl with Nieva

Marisa awoke in silence. A small creek winded and twisted beside her, splashing small amounts of water about her. It was hardly noticeable, however, due to a misty rain drenching Marisa.  
A faint reminisce of Bella sat beside her, clutching a stone. She looked towards Marisa, huffed, then cried, "Who... who are you? I... I can't remember."  
The shadowed figure then disappeared.  
Marisa shook her head and ran. Approximately a mile of, she hit a barrier. Shadow collided on her end, light on the other. Not far off, stood Teddy Pauidan. He walked away, and although she screamed out his name, didn't notice Marisa.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Skye, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
"Ph-Phantom Skye!" Marisa screamed, embracing him.  
"Aw, how cute. Okay, Skye, ditch the mortal; let's go."  
"You're sure nice," Skye commented.

"W-What d-do you mean... mortal?!"  
"Haha..." Skye's sister, Nieva giggled. "You're not a phantom. And that, in my book, makes you a mortal."  
Marisa sighed. "You giggle almost as much as my mom..."

Bella screamed. Lily was dieing on the ground beneath her.  
"WILL!!!" she screamed.  
"What is it, cousin?"  
"L-lily..."  
Will darted like a speeding bullet. He smacked Bella about twenty feet in the air.  
Shea jumped up, and caught her with inevitable accuracy. "Don't know where anyone else is."


	18. A Death Defying Proposition

Marisa _calmly _tackled Nieva. Had she not been eavesdropping on her conversation with Skye, none of this would have happened.  
"Get off, you stupid-!!!"  
Nieva slammed Marisa flat against the floor. She held out an outstretched hand, in which held a swirling purple ball of pure energy. Neiva swung her hand forward, releasing the energy. It struck Marisa like a bolt of lightning, sending her crashing through the ancient interior.  
_Crash.  
_"That hurt."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Pauidan, but none of us have seen your daughter in about a week."  
Bella huffed. "What if we don't find her...?"  
"I expect Phantom Skye has something to do with her disappearance."  
"I hope so," Bella said.  
"Whatcha up to?" Rock asked. "Looking for Maris? Off with that wierd freaky vampire looking dude..."  
"Regis."

"No, Skye! Don't make me leave! I don't even know how to fly a dragon!"  
"Too bad, Missy. Your going to fly a dragon, if you like it or not."


	19. The Silver Maiden

"I-I... I accept. Yes."  
Skye extended his hand, a silver and blue aura gleaming upon it. "Then... Take my hand," he said.  
Marisa placed her relaxing fingers upon his outstretched palm. Her fingertips lit up in a deep sky blue, an icy burning sensation covering wherever it reached.  
"Wh-What's happening? What is this?"  
"PHANTOM SKYE! You know better than that! I know you're well aware that you can't return to the kingdom if you marry her, but she doesn't belong as a Silver Maiden!" Nieva yelled.  
The blue now reach up to her forearm. "Silver... Maiden?"  
"They're humans transformed by a phantom. No one knows much about them, since the only ones left are guarding the kingdom." She sighed. "But there's a first for everything, I guess.."  
Bella fainted. She panted heavily, and Shea called out her name. "Bella? Bella? Bella okay?"  
Skye ran his other hand through Marisa's hair. "Sh... Calm... Everything's going to be alright, I promise."  
Marisa was now shrouded in blue. Everything froze, but it felt more or less as if she were on fire. Her breathing stopped. Her eyes grew out of control, glowering in an entire spectrum of colors.

Bella awoke on a small bed in the valley's hospital. Everything look so unfocused to her, and the air was tasteless. She hadn't felt like this in twenty-three years. Her skin was entirely flushed.  
"Bella... human," Shea said.  
Beside Shea was Skye, and two other girls. One look a lot like Skye, which Bella believed to be Nieva, his sister. But the other was an entirely new sight. Her hair was a shimmery moon-silver. Her eyes transitioned in a rainbow of colors. She looked entirely perfect, not a strand of hair out of place, and none of her facial features were too distinct nor to hidden. Her skin was similar to those of a vampire's, flawless and pale. Something about her reminded Bella of someone she knew, but she couldn't quite place it.  
"Are you alright," she asked," "Mom?"  
Bella gasped. "M-Marisa? No, no... That _can't _be you."  
Marisa smiled and nodded her head. "Believe it or not, that's who I am."  
"Wh-what did you do to her, Skye?"  
"Oh. You don't like it?"  
"No, of course not, Maris. It's just... _different._"  
"So are you. But I'm not complaining, am I?"  
Bella sighed. She got out of bed, slower than she remembered. "Everything seems so... _slow."_  
"Mrs. Pauidan, you are emphasizing a _lot _of _words _and _it's _really _starting _to _bother _me," Nieva groaned.  
Skye smacked Nieva upside the head. "Likewise. I don't know how I survive five minutes in the same room as you."  
"It's been six minutes," she giggled.  
Skye growled.  
"So," Bella started, "when's the wedding, you two?"  
"It's only been ten minutes," Marisa said. "Do you really think we've worked that out?"


	20. One to Take Under the Wings

The next five days had been more than exciting than expect for Marisa, but she just couldn't place her finger on it.  
Skye and Marisa married two days after the proposal, having everything setup by immortals. This more than sped it up, it perfected everything. Well, except for Nieva.  
"But I don't wanna be the flower-girl! C'mon, I'm your sister-in-law! Don't torture me like this!"  
"Too bad. You're the little-sister here, therefore, I win."  
"TWO YEARS! It's not like I'm a child or anything."  
"Or... are you?"  
It's probably not hard to believe or anything, but Marisa was sure to torture Nieva for the rest of her life.  
It was five days later when their Uncle Denny and Aunt Annie came knocking on the castle's door.  
The door opened, and a silver lieutenant spoke, "How may the Silver Phantoms be of service?"  
Annie replied in a soft, quivering voice. "We... We wish to speak with Marisa of The Silver Maidens and Phantom Skye."  
"Very well." The man stepped away, and flung the door open.  
"I wonder who that could be," Nieva sighed, her tone lifeless and dull.  
"Oh, looky!~ Company!"  
Annie and Denny stepped in, a child in Annie's arms.  
Marisa sighed, almost as though she were disappointed. Skye snickered to himself.  
Marisa slouched down on the leather sofa. "So, what brings you two hear and this hour?"  
"It's noon," Nieva corrected.  
"Shut up."  
Annie stood there, her eyes watering up.  
"Oh."  
"Dang it, Marisa! How comes you get to read minds and I don't?"  
"Nieva," Marisa sighed, "how the heck did you come up with that rubbish?"  
She shrugged.  
"Anyhow...," Annie started. "T-T-T-Teddy and Witch are... gone." She gulped at that last word. " A-And they... left a child in their place..."  
"They're perfectly capable of having a child of their own, thank you. Now, we don't take too kindly to solicitors."  
Annie shrugged off Nieva's comment. "But..."  
"We just don't think we can handle another child," Denny finished.  
"Yah, well, they'll be too busy to look after 'im. If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again."  
Marisa bit down at her finger. "I hate to admit it, but... Nieva just might be right."  
"Now, Dear," Skye urged, "I'm more than certain we can find someone in this castle to look after the youngster."  
"Pft. He said _youngster. _Anyhow, I'm sure Dad'll be more than welcome-"  
"Nieva! I know where you're going with that! And no, we're _not _going to bury the child!"  
"_C'mon_! IT'LL BE FUN!"  
Annie was obviously nervous with leaving her grandchild with that lunatic.  
Marisa smirked. "I'm certain we can work this out. And, don't worry; we'll keep her as far away from _that _thing as possible."

_Six Years later~  
_"Nieva! What in the world are you doing?"  
"Kylla lost her memory! And I am, in no ways, responsible!"  
The five year old child walked over to the windowpane, glancing at the forests ahead.  
"What did you do?"  
"Well, you told me not to drop her on her head, so I put her on her head instead! You, know I just wanted to see what it would do! Then she sorta rolled over...!"  
"YOU IRRESPONSIBLE, HOPELESS-"  
Kylla screamed. A large, black wolf stood no more than ten feet away from her. She tensed up when it made eye-contact. She inched back over to the window, placing her small palm on the glass. As the wolf walked away, she said, "Come back."  
It shoke its head and pounced off. Kylla glowered with utmost disappointment, but stood by the window, convinced it would come again.


End file.
